The Valentine's Day Incident
by Kira8428
Summary: Light thought for the longest time he didn't have a quirk. He believed he was just a normal boy, filled with the ambition and drive to become a hero: someone who could save others. But everything changed for him one bleak Valentine's day.


Light was told by his doctors he was going to be quirkless at 4 years old. It had been disheartening for sure, especially when everyone else in his family had such amazing quirks, but that was fine. He was still a gifted young boy, eager to save people no matter what profession he ended up in. Part of him would always want to be a hero, to go out there and save lives with an awesome power, but he could live with following in his father's footsteps and join law enforcement instead. He was sure the smarts his mom praised would be more than enough to get him on the news a couple of times.

Of course, that didn't stop the teasing attempts. When Light started school, people pushed him around and declared him a useless and quirkless nobody. Light showed them by being the top student in their class. After all, if these other kids couldn't pass a simple math test, then who were they to judge Light for his genetic misfortune? Light had an excuse for not being a flashy young boy, what was their excuse for being stupid?

Eventually that forced people to warm up to him. He was the only kid who understood everything, and many kids asked him for help. A lot of his peers thought he was interesting when they started talking to this boy who didn't care how much they teased him. Soon they even started to like him, just because he laughed in the face of their inability to phase him.

So obviously, being so popular their teacher gave him the task of making everyone cards for Valentines day. It was a task the 7 year old found demeaning and boring as soon as he was handed the list of names. "Ms. Kururugi, I don't want to make a bunch of cards."

"Aw, come on Light," The woman smiled sweetly. "You have the best handwriting and the best reading ability. You could make some pretty cards."

"But it's boring! I don't want to do it!"

"It's not boring, Light. In fact, I bet you'll have a lot of fun."

"No I won't. It's stupid."

"Okay, how about this. If you make some nice thought-out cards for everyone, I'll talk to the 3rd years about letting you play tennis with their team. How's that sound?"

"Really!?"

And that's how Light found himself sitting up in his room, a list of names on one side and a pack of red construction paper on the other, not knowing where to start. He never noticed he had so many classmates, and his mind was running blank on what he could put on these stupid cards. He still didn't want to make these, but he'd be damned if what he made wasn't something worthy of his mom putting up on the cork board with his academic awards. These would be the greatest Valentine's day cards in the world.

"I guess… I know! I'll start by practicing how to write their names!"

Taking a marker, Light grabbed one of the sheets of paper and started practicing. He ended up misspelling a good group of the really long names, but after a while he managed to get everyone written down correctly and started on their cards. Each one was a big red heart, cut and written neatly with Light's own signature on the back. He'd practiced really hard on it when he saw his parents do it, so it looked great and tied the whole thing together.

But when he woke up on Valentine's day, he learned of a horrible tragedy. It shook the city and Light's very core when he gazed at the news. His big brown eyes filled with tears he hadn't shed since that day. So many of his classmates were dead… Died from a heart attack. The survivors? Light couldn't help but notice it was the students whose cards he made when he was tired. When he was struggling to spell such long names. When he'd misspelled them at least 3 times.

It was a tragedy no one understood. All they knew was that it had to have been a quirk, and one Light had the inkling was his. A quirk he didn't tell his parents about. A quirk he hid deep inside as he grew up. A quirk that made him keep his distance, even kept him from writing his sister's name on her birthday cake. A quirk Light found to be suited to a villain, and a quirk he appropriately named "Death's Handwriting."

He'd used his quirk on accident many times, when he ran out of excuses as for why he wouldn't write people's names: shaking with fear at the very notion. In the process, he learned many things about it as well. How to hide it, work around it, and keep others from discovering too much about it.

He kept a black notebook, filled it with rules about his strange quirk. Eventually curiosity got the better of him, and he started trying his quirk out on villains he'd see on the news. It was the safest way to do it, even if he didn't do it often. Just enough to learn a thing or two when he was younger.

Death's Handwriting was simple: if Light writes anyone's name down, they die of a heart attack. He found it didn't apply to typing, a godsend when he started writing essays, and that it didn't work if their names were misspelled too many times. It seemed to be 3, but Light always tried to do it more just in case. He made a habit of writing down all of his classmates names incorrectly in his black notebook 5 times before he'd even think about spelling them correctly. It didn't work if Light didn't have someone specific in mind when writing a name. He found that out when he'd make up characters for writing assignments, so as a precaution he tried his best not to put faces to names. It made him a little forgetful, but he could live with that.

What he couldn't live with however was the world around him. Sitting on the train, a 17 year old Light Yagami read over articles on his trusty tablet. Some sludge villain had apparently kidnapped a poor boy hanging out with his friends. All Might, the number one hero managed to save him, but Light couldn't help the disgust that welled up inside at the notion of someone hurting an innocent child.

Light, ever since he was little, had a sense of justice about him. When he was told he was quirkless his immediate response was to go from hero to police officer. Now though? Well… Now Light had a quirk. The thought crossed his mind for the first time in years as he continued to skim the report with a more intrigued expression.

'Could I… Save some people with this quirk? I've always thought it was a villain's power, but… Villains have names too. I used them when I was curious as a kid. I was guilty sure, but they deserved it. Right? It's still a disgusting quirk that took the lives of my classmates back then, but… Maybe I can use it. Maybe I can change my rotting world, and become a hero. Yeah… I, Light Yagami, will become the greatest hero in the world!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this is a rushed thing I came up with at like 3AM, but here it is. I have so many other writing things I want to work on, but I started watching BNHA thanks to a friend, and I had to write this really fast. I doubt I'll expand on it more than this, but who knows. Maybe it'll inspire somebody. All I know is that I need to keep planning for stuff I said I'd have finished by now. Sooo… Yee. I hope you enjoy this random blurb I made. I'm going to try and like, write the stuff I've been planning now.**


End file.
